


Sex Ed

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Sex Ed

"Another, please." I smiled at the bartender and tapped my glass.

"Jameson?"

"Yes. On the rocks."

"Why don’t I buy you this round?" I was startled by the playful voice next to me and whipped my head to my left. The empty seat had been taken by a curly-headed young man.

I winked at him. “Thanks, sweetie, but are you even legal yet?”

"Only just."

"Then you’re still too young to be buying a drink for a woman my age." The bartender placed my drink in front of me and I took a long swig.

"Bullshit. What are you, twenty-three?"

I smirked. “You’re cute. I’m twenty-nine.”

"Hardly matters." He smiled as he leaned closer to me. "You don’t remember me, do you?"

I stared at him through eyes slightly glazed by the whiskey. “Mmmm… no?”

"Tom. Hiddleston."

I continued to stare.

He looked slightly crestfallen. ”Really? You taught my sex ed class in school.”

"Oh." I snorted. "Oh, Jesus. So you know damn well I’m not twenty-three, you devious little flirt."

"Still look like you could be, though. Cheers," he said, raising his glass and clinking it against mine before taking a long gulp.

"So. Tom. It’s Tom?" He nodded. Whatever. Kid was cute; no idea why he was talking to me but I’d humor him. "Right. So, uh… what are you up to these days?"

"You know, college."

"Fun times."

"They are," he agreed. "What about yourself? Still teaching?"

"Yup."

"Sex ed?"

"Yes." I smiled down at my drink and heaved a sigh. For all I taught about it I really wasn’t having much of it.

"Wow. What on earth was that about?" he laughed.

"Years of sexual frustration all contained in one sigh, Tom," I muttered, taking another drink. Then I thought a second. "Oh, fuck. Did I say that out loud?"

"You _did_ ,” he replied. “And it was fantastic.”

I shrugged. “Oh, fuck it, you’re an adult now. Not my student anymore. And I’m tipsy enough that I just don’t care at this point.”

He grinned. Shit. He really _was_ cute. ”Been awhile, then?”

"You have no idea." I ran a finger lazily along the rim of my glass.

He leaned in conspiratorially, pushing my hair away from my ear as he whispered, “You know, I always had a bit of a crush on you.”

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Shut the fuck up, liar.”

"No, really, I did."

"You were a horny schoolboy. Still are, from the sounds of it," I chuckled. "So that’s what this is, then? You’re hitting on your former teacher to see if you can get laid? Bad teacher-type fantasies?"

"I know. Typical enough," he admitted. "I’m telling the truth, though. It was quite… frustrating sitting in that class, watching you flit around up there talking about all manner of dirty things."

"Like I said - " I took another sip from my glass - "horny schoolboy."

"Give me some credit," he said, pouting a bit. "I’m not some little wanker teenager anymore. Certainly not a virgin." He gave me a dirty wink, and I laughed.

"You’re still just a kid. Lord, you probably barely know how to get a girl off," I muttered.

He frowned at me, a bit wounded. “Come on now.”

"Sorry," I said. I reached out and patted his arm. "That came out meaner than I intended it to. Like I said, though… you’re still quite young. You have a lot to learn, virgin or not. And we should never stop learning, right? Especially when it comes to sex." I drained the last of my drink. "I should go."

"Wait." He gripped my arm before I got up. "Listen. I meant what I said earlier, when I said I’d had a crush on you. When I saw you here, I just… I don’t know… I thought it was worth a shot. I’m not… I mean, I wasn’t trying to just get in your pants for the sake of it, I’m not just looking to get laid. I really just wanted to see if you’d be up for it. Because I know I still have a lot to learn." He looked up at me earnestly.

"That’s something you don’t hear most men admitting," I said.

"Right. Well, it’s the truth. And when you want to learn… you can’t help but gravitate toward a teacher." His blue eyes were locked on mine, a sly smile playing on his lips.

"You’re serious."

"Yes. I’d like you to… teach me some things. If you’re willing."

I exhaled deeply. Was I really at this point in my life? Was I really considering going home with a former student?

I quickly ran my gaze over his lean frame, his blonde curls, those penetrating blue eyes. No denying, he was a good-looking kid.

_Fuck it._

"All right. Let’s go."

Mercifully, I had tidied up my apartment earlier in the day, so it wasn’t a complete disaster when I opened the door and let him in. “The homestead.”

"Delightful." Suddenly, I was a bit shocked to find myself pushed against a wall, his eager tongue invading my mouth.

"Whoa, boy!" I laughed, breaking the kiss. "Let’s just… calm down a minute, shall we?"

"Sorry. It’s just… you’re really lovely," he said, pulling back.

"Yes, well, um… thank you. You’re… not bad yourself. But let’s take a minute." Although tipsy, I could still think straight enough to realize we needed some kind of plan. I was not going to be just another conquest; whether he had meant it or not, I was determined that this boy was going to leave my apartment a little bit better for the experience. "So. Is that how it… usually starts? For you?"

He looked at me, slightly perplexed. “Well… yeah. I mean, usually we’re making out, then clothes come off, then… you know… we fuck.”

I laughed as I hid my face with my hand. “Oh, those poor college girls.”

"What?"

"Let’s just start with some basic foreplay." I sat down on the couch and motioned for him to join me. "Now. You told me before that you thought I was… what was the word… lovely?"

"You are."

"See, now, that’s nice. As a general rule - and always keeping in mind every woman is different - women need a bit more warming-up time than men to get ready."

"Right. I know that," he said, his tone defensive.

"You know that, but you just told me yourself, you make out and then fuck. So this time, why don’t you try seducing me?"

"Seducing you."

"Yes. Talk to me. Tell me what you like about me, what you want to do with me, how you want to make me feel."

"All right." He bit his lip and looked searchingly into my eyes. Wow. His really were gorgeous. Seriously, he already had the raw materials; it was just a matter of seeing how well he could use his mouth - in more ways than one, of course. "Where do I start?"

I giggled. “Start at the top and work your way down. That’s always a good rule of thumb.”

He grinned, then leaned in closer to me. “All right… your hair. It’s long and magnificent…” He watched his fingers twirl in a stray curl hanging over my shoulder. “… and it’s soft… and it reminds me of spun gold.” He stroked it back behind my ear and met my gaze. “And when you get passionate about something, it makes you look like a lioness.”

I smiled. “Remembered that from class, did you?”

He licked his lips and continued. “Your eyes are playful and lovely, green with bits of blue, like the ocean… they make me want to go swimming.” He smiled and leaned in close and kissed me softly right above my brow.

_Fucking liar. He knows what he’s doing._

"Your mouth… well… your lips are full and rosy and so very, very kissable…" He pulled me close and kissed me, deeply. "… and you taste delicious… like whiskey and chocolate…"

I couldn’t help it - I started laughing.

"What?" There was a slight note of panicked confusion in his voice.

"Tom, you’re such a fucking liar! You know _exactly_ what you’re doing right now!”

He smirked and kissed me again. “All right, so maybe I’m a little more experienced than you give me credit for… doesn’t mean I don’t have a lot to learn, still.”

"Still a good attitude."

"Will you still teach me?" He raised an eyebrow as he pressed closer to me on the couch.

"All I know." I gripped his shirt collar and pulled him in for another kiss. Our tongues entangled as he wrapped one arm around my waist and the other in my hair. I brought a hand up to fist in those luscious curls as our kissing grew more impassioned.

I could feel his hand on my back slowly creep around to the front and begin to unbutton my blouse. I started to return the favor, moving my hands down his front and revealing a surprisingly toned torso.

Suddenly I remembered - I was wearing Spanx.

"Oh, shit," I muttered, stopping his hands where they were.

"What?"

"It’s… um… I’m… well." I cleared my throat. "Well, Tom, I’m not in the best shape of my life, and sometimes women need a little help in that department, so… um… maybe I should go… change…"

"I could feel them through your skirt," he chuckled. "Please. I have sisters. I’ve seen Spanx before."

"On a woman you were about to have sex with?"

"Well… okay, no…"

"Right. So, a bit awkward - "

"No, I don’t care," he said, fiercely, pressing his lips to mine again. "I like you the way you are. I don’t care about your damn Spanx."

My hesitation began to melt away. _Nothing like the eagerness of a schoolboy,_ I thought to myself. At least that was working in my favor.

He started unbuttoning my blouse more forcefully and then removed it completely, throwing it off the couch. He then pulled back, face-to-face with my bra-clad breasts. It wasn’t my most exciting bra - a simple nude-colored underwire with bits of lace at the edges and a bow in the middle.

"Now those… those are _fantastic_ ,” he moaned, diving face-first into my cleavage. I giggled as his tongue tickled up my clavicle and his hands kneaded my breasts. I gently guided his head backwards and locked eyes with him.

"I think we should go to the bedroom," I said softly.

He jumped up eagerly; it was then that I noticed his erection already straining against his jeans. _Holy shit. Is that real? Looks like someone was blessed._

I gave him an enticing smile as I took his hand and started for the bedroom. As I walked, I reached around and unhooked my bra clasp with my other hand. When we reached the bed, I went ahead and let it fall away.

He looked at my breasts, almost worshipful, for a moment, before cupping them both and trailing hot, wet kisses across the tops.

"Tom," I breathed, enjoying the sensations, "did you know that… for many women… the sides of their breasts are actually more sensitive than the nipples?"

He smiled. “I do now.” He ghosted his lips up my left side and I gasped.

"Now trace your fingers along the sides… very lightly run your nails… _oh_ …” My head fell back as he did exactly what I asked and I shivered with pleasure; his lips still blazed kisses across the tops and centers of each globe.

"Fast learner," I whispered.

"You have no idea," he said, moving his lips to my throat and gently sucking.

"Let’s get you out of those jeans," I said, moving my hands to his waist. I made short work of his zipper and was surprised to find he was without any kind of underwear as his jeans dropped to the floor.

_Yup. That thing is no fucking joke. Wow._

I tried not to look too impressed; size wasn’t everything. Unfortunately, I realized I was staring at it for a beat too long before I jerked my head up to meet his eyes. He was wearing a proud, cocky smirk.

"Like what you see?"

"Tom, that’s… um… well. That’s… above average." I cleared my throat.

He cocked an eyebrow and looked disappointed. “Talk about damning with faint praise.”

"No, um, I mean, it’s actually… I mean… it’s an impressive… yes. It’s… right. You’re… very big." I was staring at it again. _No shit._ "But, I mean, it’s important to remember that size isn’t everything."

"I’ve heard that."

"But do you really _know_ it?”

"I will once you show me." He grinned and pulled me closer. "How about we finally get you out of this silly skirt and those even sillier Spanx now?"

"Fine." I sucked in my stomach and pulled both articles of clothing down in one fell swoop. It took every ounce of self-control I had not to take huge gulps of air after being stuck in that damn constricting garment all night, but I managed to stay at least somewhat ladylike.

 _When was my last wax?_ I thought suddenly. Damn the whiskey.

I felt his cock jab me in the belly as he pressed his body against mine, and we fell gently backward onto the bed.

Suddenly I felt him positioning himself at my entrance and I stopped.

"Whoa, whoa, one second. A few things."

"What’s the matter?"

"Well. First, of course, the elephant in the room… what did I always teach about safe sex, Tom?"

He exhaled. “Damnit. I hate condoms.”

The whiskey was bringing out my brutal honesty. “Yeah, well, so do I.”

"Are you on birth control?"

"Yes." I took a deep breath. I was a sex educator and I knew I was about to do something I shouldn’t do. "Look, normally I’d say… put one on… because I really don’t know you and… God forbid you have something that’s, you know, catching… I mean, it’s always better to be safe than sorry."

"Normally?" he asked, a hopeful note in his voice.

"Yes, Tom, normally. And since you don’t know me, for all you know I could be lying about being on the Pill, and you could wind up with a paternity suit, so you should wear a condom."

"Normally." He grinned.

"Right. Normally." I stared at the ceiling for a moment. Oh well, I’d gone this far - might as well give the whole night over to poor decisions. "But as I mentioned at the bar, I have not had a dick in me for literally years at this point, and I’ll be damned if I let a fucking condom get in the way of my pleasure tonight."

"Good girl," he whispered.

"I think you mean bad girl," I muttered back. "So, I’ll take your word that you’re healthy - "

"Swear on my life."

" - and you’ll take my word that I’m on the Pill, and we can proceed. But don’t make this a habit. And now, before you just… dive right in… you also might want to see if I’m… you know… ready."

"Ready?"

"I mean when you’ve got an… instrument… of that size, Tom, you need to make sure the girl’s wet enough to accommodate you, otherwise it’s just not going to be that comfortable for her. Do you use lube?"

"Not usually, no," he admitted.

"Lube is everyone’s friend," I instructed, reaching over to my nightstand. I pulled the little bottle out of the drawer and placed it on the table. "But before we go there, it’s always a nice gesture to go down on the girl first."

He looked at me expectantly. “Okay.”

"You’ve… you’ve gone down on a girl before, right?"

I could see the flush creep up his neck and into his cheeks. “Actually, I… no. I haven’t.”

"Oh, Tom," I groaned.

"I know. I know! But that’s why you’re here, right? To teach me?"

"Right, well, you remember the stuff about the clitoris, right?"

"Um… yes."

I looked at him skeptically. “Okay, I sensed a note of hesitation in there.”

"I mean, I know what it is… I don’t always… I sometimes have a bit of trouble finding the damn thing…"

"Here." I guided his hand down to my folds, which were already a bit wet from the anticipation. "It’s right here, towards the top… _ah_ … that’s it… do you feel it?”

"Yes," he whispered.

"A good rule of thumb is… whatever you like doing or having done to your dick… the girl will probably like it on her clit as well."

"Really?"

"Every woman’s different, Tom, but there are literally thousands of nerve endings there. I don’t think there’s any faster way to a girl’s heart." Our fingers stroked together, in agonizingly slow circles. I was getting wetter by the minute. "Now… what we’re doing? Try that with your tongue."

He backed down the bed and lay his face up against my cunt. He gave a tentative lick as I held myself open for him.

"Tom, that’s - up a bit more - oh, _God_ ," I moaned as he found the spot and circled his tongue over my clit. He paused and looked up at me, unsure. "Don’t you dare stop," I hissed.

He grinned and then went back to work, more eagerly, licking and sucking while I began to writhe under him. ”Tom… that’s… that’s really good… ah… you’re a natural… _fuck,_ ” I moaned.

"You’re delicious, darling," he breathed, then began humming as his tongue swirled a bit faster.

My breathing was getting more labored with every minute. “Okay, now… here… what I want you to do is… you’ve finger-fucked girls before, right?”

"Yes," he replied, his low voice vibrating against my skin.

"Try doing that while you’re going down on me… try pumping your fingers in and out while you suck…" He did as he was told and my back arched off the bed as I fisted his curls in my hands. "Yes… oh, fuck, Tom, that’s… that’s good… don’t stop… _ah_ …”

"You like this? Does it feel good? Tell me," he murmured against me.

"I love it, oh God, Tom, keep going… I’m… I’m going to come… don’t stop, please… I’m coming…”

He dipped his fingers in faster, his tongue continuing to create delicious friction against my clit, and I was a goner. I felt my orgasm ripple outwards from my core, and I seized around his fingers and mouth as I cried out in ecstasy. As I came down from my high I felt him still working me, and the intensity was just a bit too much.

"Oh Jesus fuck, that was incredible… okay now… okay… you can stop now…” He looked up at me and began to move up my body, breathing hard, my arousal coating his mouth and chin. Still keeping my hands tangled in those golden curls, I pressed my mouth to his and tasted myself on his lips. “That… Tom, that was… excellent… well done…”

"You sound like you’re grading papers," he said, teasing.

"Okay… how about… that was fan-fucking-tastic," I breathed, tracing circles on his chest. "One quick word of advice. Sometimes when the girl comes, it feels really intense right afterwards, so just… ease up… but otherwise… it was fucking perfect." I felt the sweat run down my brow as the aftershocks started to calm down. "And now… let’s get you taken care of." I grabbed the lube off my nightstand and squirted a generous amount into my palm. I rubbed my hands together, then grinned at him. "Get on your back."

He flipped over and I straddled him. I ran my hands up and down his rock-hard length and he gave a moan.

"You’ve been a very good student, Tom… you’ve earned it… and since I’ve already gotten mine, you get yours when you need to, okay? Just give me a heads-up first." He made a strangled sound and nodded as I guided him to my entrance and slowly, slowly, began to push down.

His gorgeous young features looked absolutely tormented as I continued to bury his length inside me, pausing every so often to let my walls stretch to accommodate his girth. I finally took him all in, and his eyes were positively glued to where we were interlocked as I started to undulate on top of him.

He felt magnificent inside me, even when I felt him bump into my cervix. I didn’t think he’d last long - _dear God, he’s so young_ \- so I started working my clit with my fingers again, quickly, in hopes of squeezing one more orgasm out of this encounter. I could feel my pleasure rising again when suddenly he dug his fingers into my hips and sat up. He began meeting me thrust-for-thrust, and he placed one hand between us, on top of mine, to match the movements of my fingers.

_Fast… fucking… learner._

I could feel myself getting closer as he slammed into me, harder, rougher - oh _God,_ he was fantastic… the room was filled with the filthy sounds of our fucking, our bodies slapping together, our moans becoming a chorus of profanity as we both edged closer to the brink.

"I’m… I’m going to come," he panted, frantically.

 _Fuck it all._ "Just do it… come… inside me," I moaned.

His thrusts became more erratic - once - twice - and finally he slammed me down one last time and I felt him come, a hot gush streaming within me. I frantically rubbed my clit as he buried his face in my breasts and I came again, calling his name as I clamped down on him.

We stayed there for a moment, panting, sweating, before I finally moved off of him and lay back on the bed. He slid down next to me. We both stared at the ceiling, coming off our high.

"Good lesson," I said as I fought to catch my breath.

"Yeah. Good."

"Good."

We were silent for a few more minutes as our breathing slowed down.

"Okay… so… now that I’ve had the lesson," he said, rolling onto his side and piercing me with those blue eyes, "I was wondering how I could go about signing up for a class."

I laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. “I’m sure something can be arranged for a standout student such as yourself.”


End file.
